Bendy Doll/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images related to the Bendy doll. Appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Bendydoll-pub.png|A Bendy doll in the lunch room before Chapter 4's update. Doll3.png|A Bendy doll in the Ink Machine Room before "Chapter 4's" update. Place4.png|A Bendy doll in the Workroom before "Chapter 4's" update. bendydoll.jpg|The Bendy doll in the Theater location. Doll on the pedestal.jpg|The Bendy doll on the pedestal. Alpha Bendy Doll on the pedestal.png|In earlier versions of the game Bendy Doll flew over the pedestal. 2019-04-19 (14).png|The Bendy doll on the shelf. Chapter 2: The Old Song Bendy Doll on the Sammy's Sanctuary.png|The Bendy doll in Sammy's sanctuary. Doll on the Corridor Maze.jpg|The Bendy doll in the corridor maze. 30.png|The Bendy dolls in Storage S3 (old version). Bendy Dolls on the rack 1.jpg|The Bendy dolls in Storage S3 (new version). Bendy Dolls on the rack 2.jpg|Ditto. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Bendy's toy is near.jpg|Big Bendy doll in the Heavenly Toys Room. Bendy Doll stuck in Toy Machine.png|The Bendy doll stuck in the Toy Machine. Bendy Doll on the rack.jpg|One of the Bendy doll on the rack. Toys on the conveyor.jpg|The Bendy doll and different toys on the conveyor. InkToy.jpg|The Bendy doll in the corner in Chapter 3 (old version). Ink Toy - Bendy.jpg|The Bendy doll in the corner in Chapter 3 (new version). Toys on the rack.jpg|The Bendy doll and different toys in the Toy Storage. Статуя Бенди 4.jpg|The Bendy doll near the Bendy statue at level 11. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Toys on the «Bull's Eye Bonanaza».jpg|The Bendy doll together with a Boris doll in Storage 9. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Bendy doll in the office of J. D..png|The Bendy doll in the table in Joey Drew's office. Realistic objects.jpg|The Bendy doll in Joey's apartment. Miscellaneous BATIM-toys.jpg|The Bendy doll as seen from the announcement image about the upcoming toys. Screenshot 2017-07-25-03-56-23.png|The Bendy doll from the first announcement video for Hot Topic merchandise. Ch3teaser3.jpg|The Bendy doll as seen from Chapter 3's third teaser. DbtrOhVXcAANU5x.jpg|The Bendy dolls seen in the concept art by Gavin McCarthy. Ink_demon_day_1.gif|The Bendy doll in an image for the countdown to Chapter 5's release. Chapter4SteamImage1.png|The doll seen in one of the Steam images for Chapter 4. Inner-Child.jpg|The Bendy doll on the achivement "Inner Child". BendyLand-by-Nick.jpg|The Bendy doll in the "Chills and Thrills" fanart for official T-shirts by Nick Gann. Screenshots Plush-in-Break-Room.jpg|The Bendy doll as seen from the break room, posted by the game's official Twitter account. S3.jpg|The Bendy dolls from the shelf, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Bendy-doll-shelf.jpg|Ditto. Demon-Room.jpg|The Bendy doll on the desk from the "demon path" room, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Toy-Storage.png|The Bendy doll In the screenshot of the toy storage. Toy-storage2.jpg|Another screenshot, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Toy-storage3.jpg|Another screenshot, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Toy-Storage.jpg|Another screenshot, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Targets.jpg|Bendy and Boris toys in Storage 9, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Merchandise Bendy-Doll-POP.jpeg|The Bendy doll's Funko POP! figure. Bendy-heavenly-plush.jpg|The Bendy doll plush. Bendy-figure-set.jpg|The Bendy doll with Inkwell in the Action Figure Bendy. (White version) YellowBendy-figure.jpg|The Bendy doll with Inkwel in the Action Figure Bendy. (Yellow version) YellowBendy-PlushClip.jpg|Plush clip. Texture/Models Realistic objects's models.png|Model Bendy doll along with other objects from the apartment Joey Drew. Collectable doll icon.png|The Bendy doll's task icon. Sign toy new decal.png|The plush sign. Realistic Bendy doll.png|Texture of the Bendy doll in the Joey Drew's Apartment. ru:Игрушка Бенди/Галерея Category:Galleries Category:Item galleries